never trust a fowl:the lost fairy
by Cup O'Tea Hatter
Summary: while out on a surface trip lep officer ache burrows sees a girl who knew things he didn't rating may change to T
1. Chapter 1 the girl

**hiiiiiiiiiii this is the first chapter of never trust a fowl:the lost fairy i changed the title what do ya think also check out the story i write with miss kitty cat caitlin fowl she's awesome **

**disclaimed: i don't own artemis fowl if i did this story would be in a book shop **

* * *

chapter one

the girl

leo officer ache burrows sat waiting in commander kelp's office, waiting for the ok for him and wing commander holly short to go the surface. that was the reason he was behind on flying and the test for the wings. "captain burrows" he heard the commander say. "yes commander kelp sir" he said without missing a beat. "you now have clearance for trip to the surface. i have already told wing commander short she is waiting at the shuttle port" commander kelp said. "you may go now"

ache smiled as he left thinking 'i am soooo lucky'.

wing commander holly short was excited. she hardly ever got to go to the surface anymore.

1) because of her promotion

2) what happened 15 years ago

so excited was actually an understatement. she also missed the crazy adventures she'd go on with HIM. taking ache burrows to the surface was the best thing in years. plus she'd get to feel the wind on her face again. "wing commander short" she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that

"what is it ache" she said with a smile "shall we get going before the commander changes his mind" he asked. holly nodded "let's go"

so she got in the pilot seat and positively beamed with happiness but it was short lived as she knew she had to look professional.

when they got to E1 tara everything was fine.

"you ready ache"

she said as she put the wings on her back.

"yes wing commander short" he answered.

about 20 minutes later they were sawing over ireland. as they flew past a huge manor, ache couldn't help but marvel at it's size. but then he saw her. the girl her long auburn hair blowing in the wind, a black fringe framed her eyes. she was on the balcony of the tallest tower. she checked no one was looking then climbed on to the ledge. he quickly got the wing commander to look. a look of pain flashed across her face but then it disappeared

ache turned back to the girl just in time

to see her jump

* * *

**what do you think review please flames will be ignored so don't bother once again check out kitty cat caitlin fowl also if you like pjo go check out my story the little big three also have a slice of cake **

**yours **

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams) **


	2. Chapter 2 Ally

**2 chappies in one day for all you lovely people who acturally read this. here have some cookies (::) (::) enjoy**

**disclaimed: i don't own artemis fowl. but i do own ally ache and the plot **

* * *

chapter 2

ally

Artemis fowl the third sat in her bed, under the covers, in the tallest tower of fowl manor, slightly reason? her father. he wanted her to wear a dress. A DRESS! for his ball tonight. why did he have to treat her like a child, she was fifteen for crying out loud. she could rule the country! and to make it worse he was hiding something and they shared everything. ally knew it wasn't a surpise. mainly because he didn't do things like that. suddenly the covers were pulled off the bed

"ally come on, it's just a dress. it could be worse"

isis butler said. isis was juliet's daughter. she also had a twin brother, Domovoi butler named after they're uncle.

"if he doesn't let me go in my suit, i'm not going at all" artemis says trying to get the covers back.

"but ally he's gotten you a victorian styled dress. just come see it, will you" artemis sighed and finally gave in.

"fine i will"

you could always tell when she was mad. her irish accent came out thicker. isis quickly dragged artemis into her walk in closet. when artemis saw the dress she froze. isis giggled. the dress itself was icy blue like her ever changing eyes that went form blue to brown. the corset was blood red to complement her auburn her and black fringe. she marvelled at the skirt which had midnight blue lace running though it.

"it's beautiful"

artemis said and smiled

"it also comes with this"

isis said as she presented artemis with a black as night top hat.

"what do you think ally?" isis asked

"can i try it on?" were the only words that came out. isis smiled and took the dress down for her.

* * *

**soooo it's a short chapter but i want to build up the atmusfear (i don't think i spelled that right) next chappies the ball and the continuation of what was going on in the first chapter **

**reviwes are loved flames will be ignored **

**yours **

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams)**


	3. Chapter 3 surprise surprise

chapter 3

surprise surprise

Ally walked into the ballroom, with the biggest fake smile she could muster. as she stood by her father, he asked her "so you like the dress then?"

"Yes i do father but next time, please show me the dress before you ask me to wear it"

she said with a scowl towards her father. he simply smirks. the lights dim and a spot light turns on in the middle of the ballroom. there stands her grandmother with the biggest smile in the world.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, tonight we are celebrating a mark in fowl history" Angelina says

"tonight, we celebrate the engagement of my very own Granddaughter Ally"

All eyes turn to Ally as the words are being said "no" was the word that left her mouth. then she quickly says it again "NO"

Ally runs form the room as fast as she can. her father tries to follow her

"Artemis, wait" she hears him say.

"WHY should i wait. your the one marrying me off to some guy i don't even know" she screams. as she leaves, her father doesn't bother to follow.

she runs through her rooms doors, straight on to the balcony. "Why?" she whispers. she lifts her head up and checks if anyone was watching. then she climbs onto the railing of her balcony.

she's about to something she hadn't done in years. something her father didn't know she could do. something she had kept form everyone.

she jumps, she feels her back grow warm and her wings fly out.

* * *

Ache knew he had to act fast as she fell. he flew toward her but stopped when something started to happen. blue light surround her. she hovered there in the middle of the sky. until the light disappeared. there in front of him, floating in the middle of the sky. was the girl with blue "WINGS!" he said aloud. the girl's head snapped to where he was. the girl was staring right at him.

her eyes were changing from blue to brown. she flew towards him. "Hello and you might you b-" she didn't finish.

"this is Wing Commander Short, back up needed" holly spoke into her radio, with her neutrino pointed towards the girl. her wings disappeared and she started falling. Ache caught her just in time.

"Ache, we need to get her back to police plaza" holly said, worry in her tone

* * *

Artemis fowl the second stood on his daughter's balcony, looking at the three figures on the ground.

"oh Artemis what have you done?" are the words that leave his lips.

* * *

**oh arty what have you done marrying off your daughter to charles ****paradi- **

**oops almost gave that away what's gonna happen to ally **

**well my lovely readers you will just have to wait and SEE **

**yours **

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams)**


	4. Chapter 4 dreams and nightmares

chapter 4

dreams and nightmares

ally always dreamed, they weren't always good but they were still dreams. but this one was probably the weirdest one yet.

first she was standing next to an oak tree by a river bend. a shot rang out and she heard something hit the ground. and she turned around. there stood a boy no older then 12 with mirrored sunglasses on raven black her and a smirk. he almost looked like..

no way that could be her father she'd have to see his eyes to be sure.

the world sifted around her.

next she was in what looked like a cell. in front of her stood the boy. the sunglasses still on his face the smirk returning as he stared at a girl across the room. the girl had auburn hair and hazel eyes and she'd looked almost like ally her self. she caunght the end of what the boy said.

"gromish? everyone in my circle is-" she didn't here the rest as the world sifted again.

she was on a train she heard crying so she looked. there sat the boy holding the auburn haired girl in his arms. she noticed the girl's hand. her trigger finger was missing. she looked at the boy as he opened his eyes. and she saw icy blue filled with tears.

that was her father but probably at the age of 13. the world sifted again.

she was in a field and saw her father with butler behind him talking to the girl "take it fowl to remind you that there is good in you" she said as she handed over a small golded disk.

the world sifted again and ally was not ready for what she saw.

butler lying in a cryogenic chamber. obvisoly shot and near death. the auburn haired girl stood above him with her hands steached out as she wispered "heal" blue sparks left her finger tips.

then the scene changed.

she was standing in a room then were three people seated at a table hooked up to a machine. the auburn haired girl said "goodbye mud boy" and that was the only thing ally saw.

once again she was some where else. her father sat on the edge of a cot in a small box room dried blood on his shirt. one wall was completly transparent and appeared to look out over the dublin quays. in the corner, the girl sat hunched, on a folding chair. she cradled her head in her hands, her shoulders twicthing gently with her sobs. her father spoke "why are you crying, girl?"

then the scene changed again.

she was floating above what looked like the temple of artemis. her father and the girl stood on the roof. her father sat holding his legs the girl sat next to him. words were exchanged but she didn't catch some of them. "i'm sorry you don't remember julius," the girl said. "you two argued a lot, but behind it all he admired you. it was butler he really liked, though. those two were on the same wavelength. two old soldiers." below them trolls! were recovering and ally gasped as they began gathering themselves. her father slapped some dust form his trousers. "i do remember, holly. i remember it all. especially you. it's a real comfort to have you here." he said and ally could feel herself smirking. mainly because she knew he was acting. the girl now named holly. looked surprised - shocked even. probably more by her father's tone. the realision came on to her face. "that's very nice, artemis," she spoke after a moment.

"but you don't have to pretend for me." ally was puzzled and by the looks of it her father was aswell. "how did you know? i thought i portrayed the emotions perfect." then it went black.

"i think she's waking up came a voice probably a few steps away form her. ally blinked her vision becoming clearer. in front of her stood two people a boy with auburn hair and green eyes. and...

the girl form her dream.

* * *

**hey been awhile huh well i did a lot of ****research for this chapter and i think i got all(most) of it right **

**what i basically did was pick the two most arlly scenes in every book i know that everyone has they choices too but these are mine ok!**

**so R&R FLAMES wills be ignored etc etc **

**yours **

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams)**


End file.
